Cucumber
by Mr.Alcoholic
Summary: (Sin Kids/Abominations) Rinn Loud is having a hard day at the hospital. Her family makes it worse.


Rinn Loud had just started her coffee break at Royal Woods General Hospital. And she really needed it. The blonde shorthaired woman had spent the last half hour filling with drips a thirty year old man with chicken pox, and it had been fucking gnarly.

"Injecting infusions in a man with a bunch of little red dots can't be that hard." That's what you're thinking, right? Well, you're wrong. In kids chicken pox is just that, lots of rashes. In adults though?

Fuck.

That poor man looked like a water balloon made of big, watery pustules full of anger and ready to burst at the slightest touch. She had gone through eight pairs of latex gloves and a pair of glasses while trying to find a patch of healthy skin where she could stab him with the needle. All that while functioning on three hours of sleep.

She really needed her caffeine fix.

Rinn was about to enter the staff room when she heard it.

"AAAAAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She could recognize that manic laugh anywhere.

Rinn turned around. Yep, there she was, Luan Loud in the flesh, coming out of a room, doubled over at the waist and fighting to breath trough fits of laughter.

"Luan what are you doing here?" Rinn tiredly asked, walking to her older sister.

Luan looked at Rinn through watery eyes and started to waddle towards her, still laughing.

"Whoa hey!" Rinn yelled, catching her by the shoulders."Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Luan straightened up a little, looking Rinn in the eyes. "They-they were*WHEEZE*a-an-and i-it br-Pfff a-and-and now is in-the X rapfffFFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!." Luan doubled over again and buried her face on her sister's shoulder, laughing her ass off.

"Luan what the hell is going on?"

The brunette pointed over her shoulder to the room she came out of, then slapped Rinn in the arm as she passed beside her, walking down the hallway while fanning her own face with her hands and cackling maniacally. People looked at her pass like she escaped from the psychiatric ward.

Rinn didn't blame them.

She went to the door, a pair of muffled voices coming from behind it.

"I'm really, really sorry! I was going too fast and I should have seen it coming but I was just-" A girly voice rambled.

"Look, is...is alright. The doctor said it isn't that bad." A boy's voice said, trying to calm his partner. "He said getting it out will be easy, so chill."

"But you wouldn't need to go through this embarrassment if I had just been more careful and...gentler."

Rinn quietly opened the door to find her nephew Lemy, lying on the hospital bed, and her niece Liby standing at his side, a big brown envelope in her hands."Oh God what happened?" Rinn worriedly asked.

Both kids jumped in place when they saw her aunt, Liby fumbling to hide the envelope behind her back.

"Aunt Rinn what are you doing here!?" Lemy asked, panicked.

"I work here, Lemy. The question is what are you two doing here, and what happened to you?" The woman said going to the boy's side.

"H-he's alright, nothing serious really!" Liby said gluing her back against the wall.

"Liby if it wasn't serious they wouldn't have given Lemy a room." Rinn said as she started checking Lemy's pulse and sticking her hand below his bandana for the temperature. "Ok, what exactly happened? Does something hurt? Feel dizzy?"

"Aunt Rinn I'm fine, really!" He said taking her hands off him. "The doctor said it isn't serious and that he'll be able to fix it as soon as he comes back."

"Fix what?"

"Huh..."

"Ok, enough of this." Rinn said straightening up, her white coat adding professional authority to her already commanding figure. "You two, tell me right now what happened."

Liby spoke up. "Aunt Rinn you don't need to worry about it, mom already-"

"Yeah I already saw her laughing her ass off." Rinn interjected in a hard tone "What I want to know is what's so funny about having to check her own nephew into the hosp-wait what's that?" The woman said pointing at the baldy concealed envelope.

"What's what?" Liby said, playing dumb as she flattened against the wall.

"That thing you're trying to hide"

"Ahaha, w-what are you talking about? I'm not hi-hiding anything." Liby said nervously.

"Liby, you're a hundred pounds tops and slim as a reed, I can perfectly see it...Is that an X-ray envelope?"

Liby and Lemy started to sweat.

"Lemy did you break something!?" The woman said full of concern.

Both kids looked away.

"This is what your mother was laughing about!?" She yelled."I always knew that woman had more than a few screws loose, but this...God, she's fucking insane!"

The kids remained silent while Rinn massaged the bridge of her nose, trying in vain to cool her temper."Alright, let me see what it is." She said gesturing Liby to hand her the X-ray.

A panicked Liby looked at her aunt, then at her cousin. From out of Rinn's view Lemy mouthed "NO" while frantically shaking his head.

"Liby." Rinn said, sternly.

Liby close her eyes and handed the envelope with shaking hands. Lemy just hid his face behind his bandana.

"If this is something bad I'm force feeding your mom antipsychotics." Rinn said to Liby as she opened the envelope and took the X-ray out.

Rinn looked at it.

Then put the X-ray against the light and kept staring at it.

She took off her glasses, cleaned them and stared at the X-ray some more.

"..." Rinn's expression became inscrutable. After a minute of silence she finally asked."...A...Why...Can...Can one of you explain to me why there's what looks like half a cucumber stuck up Lemy's rectum?"


End file.
